


Esse sentimento chamado...

by anabebanana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stiles is hurt, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabebanana/pseuds/anabebanana
Summary: "- Você está aqui. - Stiles fala com a voz rouca, fechando os olhos em deleite.- Por que eu não estaria? - Derek pergunta intrigado.- Eu sonhei que você tinha fugido e não queria mais me ver."





	Esse sentimento chamado...

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens aqui contidos não me pertencem e sim a Jeff Davis e a MTV, porém o contexto e a ideia contida na história são de minha autoria. A cidade Paradise, citada no texto, realmente existe, assim como a rua e o hospital também citado. 
> 
>  
> 
> Eu sei que muita gente gosta de coisas mais hots, porém aqui não vai ter safadezas, jovens. A fanfic é voltada mais para os sentimentos deles, para quem não se contenta só com isso eu peço desculpas sinceras.  
> A fanfic é uma One que está divida em três partes e saíra nas próximas duas semanas. Se vocês notarem algum erro no texto, por favor, me comuniquem. 
> 
> Por favor, COMENTEM, só assim saberei se a fanfic está agradando. 
> 
> Obrigada a quem ler.

Derek acordou com o telefone tocando, seu corpo cansado na cama pelo treino exaustivo reclamou quando ele estendeu a mão para o aparelho que continuava a tocar e sem abrir os olhos para verificar quem era atendeu com a voz rouca pelo sono.

– Derek Hale? - a voz de uma mulher desconhecida perguntou.

– Sim. - ele respondeu e ouviu o suspiro tenso dela.

A preocupação tomou conta de seu corpo, fazendo-o se levantar rígido e abrir seus olhos para o apartamento totalmente escuro.

– O senhor conhece Stiles Stilinski? - a mulher pergunta com a voz ainda tensa, fazendo Derek suspirar com um misto de preocupação e raiva. Afinal, o que o garoto tinha feito dessa vez!?

A última vez que Derek tinha visto o humano havia sido há uma semana quando brigou com Stiles por ele estar "atrapalhando" o treinamento de Derek. O lobo sabia, é claro, que o menino não estava fazendo nada, porém Derek sentia-se incomodado com os olhos castanhos de Stiles que pareciam seguir o lobo para todos os lugares e também com seu cheiro que estava intrigando Derek e despertando nele uma vontade absurda de provar aquele gosto direto da fonte. Transtornado Derek confrontou o menino, que pálido fugiu da casa em ruínas.

E desde a fuga Stiles não apareceu mais na casa, fazendo com que Derek se tornasse ainda mais carrasco em seus treinamentos, deixando seus betas estressados e cansados, porém o alfa não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo e o porquê da falta do menino lhe incomodar tanto.

– Sr. Hale? - a mulher o fez despertar de seus pensamentos.

– Sim! - Derek fala. - Eu o conheço.

– Eu só tinha que confirmar, pois os outros contatos de emergência dele não atendem. - a mulher fala com outro suspiro.

– Contatos de emergência? - o lobo pergunta sentindo seu coração acelerar com a preocupação e o medo.

– Houve um acidente de carro. - a mulher tenta deixar a voz suave. - Ele está inconsciente no momento, mas está estabilizado. - ela acrescenta rapidamente.

– Onde ele está? - Derek pergunta pegando suas roupas no armário.

– Hospital Feather River. - a mulher fala sentindo a preocupação na voz de Derek.

– Feather River? - Derek pergunta confuso. - Paradise? O que ele estava fazendo em Paradise? - Derek pergunta mais para si do que para a mulher que ainda aguarda no telefone. - Eu vou demorar meia hora para chegar ai, qualquer coisa você me liga. - ele fala e desliga o celular antes mesmo de ouvir uma resposta.

Com sua velocidade sobrenatural Derek veste suas roupas e pega suas chaves, seus pensamentos a mil tentando entender por que Stiles estava fora de Beacon Hills e o que ele estava fazendo. Sem acordar ninguém para avisar onde estava indo Derek ligou seu camaro sentindo o motor potente em suas mão.

O pneu cantou quando Derek acelerou o carro, ultrapassando todas as leis existentes, o horário fazia com que a estrada estivesse vazia e Derek agradeceu por isso acelerando ainda mais, tentando fazer com que o caminho que em média durava 50 minutos diminuísse para menos de 20.

Derek se perguntava o que tinha acontecido com Stiles e tinha medo que algum lobisomem tenha atacado o menino, o cheiro do alfa já estava impregnado no humano, fazendo com que todos os lobisomens soubessem que ele de alguma maneira pertencia a Derek. Com esse pensamento o lobo se culpou ao perceber que talvez tudo fosse culpa dele e que Stiles só estava no hospital porque alguém queria atingir o alfa de Beacon Hills.

Como o desejado Derek estacionou seu carro no hospital Feather menos de 30 minutos depois de sair de casa e apressado correu para dentro do ambiente que estava silencioso e vazio.

– Pois não. - a mulher cansada de detrás do balcão, perguntou.

– Stiles Stilinski. - Derek falou olhando para a mulher que sorriu de leve.

– Você deve ser o Derek. - a mulher falou digitando alguma coisa no computador. - Ele está no quarto 315, a enfermeira deve estar com ele.

– Obrigado. - o lobo conseguiu dizer antes de entrar no elevador.

O corredor vazio deu a Derek uma sensação fria na base da coluna, fazendo-o se arrepiar e seu coração bater ainda mais acelerado. Derek parou em frente ao quarto 315 e apoiou sua testa na porta com medo de entrar e encontrar Stiles, sua mente se atrapalhava e gritava para ele pensar positivo e que Stiles provavelmente estava bem, porém o medo e a culpa em seu coração eram maior e a visão do menino na cama de hospital, mesmo que só imaginaria, fazia com que lágrimas, que Derek nem imaginava que ainda tinha, escorressem pela sua bochecha.

Respirando fundo uma última vez o lobo abriu a porta, um abajur ao lado do leito era a única coisa que iluminava o quarto totalmente branco, ao lado de onde Stiles estava deitado uma enfermeira já senhora estava sentada na poltrona, os olhos atentos correndo pelo rosto do menino adormecido e uma mão em uma seringa que era aplicada a veia do mesmo.

Derek olhou para Stiles e sentiu seu coração se apertar em agonia, o rosto antes límpido e pálido estava vermelho e cheio com ataduras e um de seus braços repousava enfaixado ao lado de seu corpo encoberto, impossibilitando a visão de Derek.

– Você é Derek? - a senhora perguntou e Derek percebeu ser a mesma mulher do telefone.

– Sim. - o moreno respondeu com a voz rouca e sem desviar os olhos de Stiles.

– Ele está bem. - a mulher repousou sua mão no ombro tenso de Derek, que a olhou de lado. - Um braço quebrado, uma costela fraturada e alguns arranhões, mas ele está bem.

Derek soltou o ar em desespero e levou sua mão até sua nuca, tentando se controlar.

– O carro dele foi encontrado na Skyway Road totalmente destruído, mas o estranho é que ele não bateu em nada, a pista estava livre. - a mulher fala com a testa enrugada fazendo os temores de Derek se confirmarem. - Eu vou deixá-los a sós.

– Obrigado. - Derek fala sufocado.

O lobo ouviu a porta se fechar, porém seu corpo parecia não pertencer mais a si e não se moveu, mesmo que sua vontade fosse aconchegar as mão de Stiles nas suas. Derek respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro de Stiles impregnar suas narinas, fazendo com que seus músculos relaxassem, porém seu cheiro não estava puro e essa confirmação só fez Derek se preocupar mais. Além da dor e do medo que exalava de Stiles um outro cheiro específico vinha do menino, como um aviso para o alfa.

Cansado Derek caminhou até o leito que acomodava Stiles e levantou sua mão para o rosto do menino, tentando dessa maneira tomar toda a dor que o mesmo sentia, veias negras se formaram no braço de Derek conforme a dor de Stiles diminuía e por fim o menino soltou um suspiro de alívio.

O lobo continuou seu carinho no menino e desceu sua mão até o pescoço dele que estava marcado por arranhões vermelhos. Garras, pensou Derek estressado. Levantando de leve o cobertor, Derek viu o torso de Stiles enfaixado e manchas de sangue que fizeram seu estômago revirar de nervosismo. Com mais um suspiro dos vários que à noite lhe rendeu, Derek deixou um beijo na testa de Stiles e se acomodou na poltrona que antes era ocupada pela enfermeira.

Antes que pudesse impedir Derek adormeceu, o cansaço tanto físico, quanto emocional fez seu corpo apagar e seu subconsciente criar imagens que o fazia revirar na poltrona.

– Derek? - o lobo ouviu um voz lhe chamando e abriu seus olhos.

O dia já tinha clareado e seu pescoço doía pela noite mal dormida, o quarto agora totalmente iluminado era ainda mais deprimente, pois dessa maneira Derek via ainda mais facil as marcas de Stiles que continuava adormecido.

– Sim. - Derek respondeu finalmente para a enfermeira que o olhava penalizada.

– Nós temos que levar o Stiles para um exame e o Sr. precisa assinar alguns papéis na recepção. - ela falou se aproximando e mexendo nos aparelhos que monitoravam Stiles.

– O.K. - ele falou e saiu do quarto tentando se livrar do peso que agora fazia parte de si.

As horas passaram e seu celular começou a tocar, sem paciência Derek mandou uma mensagem para Scott e desligou o aparelho. O lobo não sentia fome e nem sede, só o cansaço e o peso em seu coração, peso esse que aumentava a cada hora que Stiles não abria seus olhos. À noite chegou e com ela o Xerife, que com rugas de preocupação olhou de Stiles para Derek e descansou a mochila de roupas no chão.

– Você foi chamado? - o Xerife perguntou.

– Os outros contatos de emergência dele não atenderam. - Derek deu de ombros.

– Foi uma noite difícil ontem. - o Xerife falou passando a mão no rosto cansado. - Se quiser pode ir.

– Não! - o lobo falou de imediato.

– Tudo bem. - o Xerife suspirou em resignação, sentando-se na outra poltrona que a enfermeira tinha colocado no quarto.

Em menos de uma hora o Xerife já ressonava baixinho os braços jogados na cama do filho, tentando dessa maneira algum contato e conforto. Derek olhou para esse toque e para o carinho e amor que ele representava e olhou novamente para o menino pálido e finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo consigo.

Um rubor inesperado subiu para suas bochechas quando o peso em seu coração foi substituído pelo sentimento que há muito Derek tentava impedir, sua mão se esticou por vontade própria e assim como o Xerife, Derek tocou a mão de Stiles, deixando esse sentimento se apoderar de si e ser transmitido para o menino na cama.

– D-Der-rek? - ele ouviu o sussurro gaguejado de Stiles.

 

 

Continua...


End file.
